Êîìó â Õîãâàðòñå æèòü õîðîøî
by solo2
Summary: Èñïîâåäü Ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà. ×åñòíî è îòêðîâåííî. Áåç öåíçðû, íî â ðàìêàõ ïðèëè÷èé


**_Êîìó â Õîãâàðòñå æèòü õîðîøî èëè Èñïîâåäü-Ñàìîãî-Çëîãî-Ïðîôåññîðà_**

Äèñêëàéìåð: âñå íå ìîå, à êîãî áû âû äóìàëè? Ïðàâèëüíî, Äæ. Ê. Ðîóëèíã!

Íè íà ÷òî íå ïðåòåíäóþ, íè÷åãî íå õî÷ó, äåíåã íè ñ êîãî íå òðåáóþ, ïðîñòî ÿ òàê îòäûõàþ

êàê ãîâîðèòñÿ, ìóçûêîé (à òàêæå ñåðèåé ôèêîâ «À âû çíàåòå, ÷òî òàêîå ìå÷òà?», àâòîðû Resurectra è Summer_quin, http://www.valerydonchenko.com/nas/mainroom.htm) íàâåÿëî…

-Äîðîãîé, òû óæå ïðîñíóëñÿ? Î ÷åì òû äóìàåøü?

Âîò Ìåðëèí, è ÷åãî åé íå ñïèòñÿ? Òàê, ÿâíî ïîðà ñìûâàòüñÿ. Êñòàòè, ïîçâîëüòå ïðåäñòàâèòüñÿ. Ïðîôåññîð Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, ïðåïîäàþ àëõèìèþ. ×òî? Èíòåðâüþ? Ó ìåíÿ? Íó ëàäíî, òîëüêî áåç ãëóïîñòåé è áàíàëüíîñòåé. Ýõ, à ðàññêàçàòü âàì, ÷òî ëè, âñå ïî ÷åñòíîìó? Îê, òîëüêî áåç îáèä.

Íà÷àëîñü âñå ëåò ïðèìåðíî â ïÿòü, êîãäà ÿ ïîïðàâëÿëñÿ ïîñëå òÿæåëîé ôîðìû ãðèïïà è ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ óæå äîñòàòî÷íî íåïëîõî, íî, ñëàâà Ìåðëèíó, ñîîáðàçèë,÷òî íå ñòîèò ýòîãî òàê ÿâíî ïîêàçûâàòü. Èìåííî òîãäà ÿ âïåðâûå ïîíÿë, êàê ëåãêî äîáèâàòüñÿ ñâîåãî, èãðàÿ íà ÷óâñòâàõ îêðóæàþùèõ, è ïðåæäå âñåãî íà æàëîñòè. Ñ òåõ ïîð ñòîèëî ìíå ÷åãî-òî çàõîòåòü, ÿ ñðàçó èçîáðàæàë ãîëîâîêðóæåíèå, ñëàáîñòü, à â òÿæåëûõ ñëó÷àÿ è äî îáìîðîêîâ äîõîäèëî. Ïîñòåïåííî â ñåìüå çà ìíîé çàêðåïèëàñü ðåïóòàöèÿ ñëàáîãî, áîëåçíåííîãî ðåáåíêà, êîòîðûé äîëãî íà ýòîì ñâåòå íå çàäåðæèòñÿ è êîòîðîìó ãðåõ íå óãîäèòü. Äà, ðàéñêàÿ áûëà æèçíü…Íå÷åñòíî? Ïî÷åìó? ß æå íè ê êîìó ñ íîæîì ê ãîðëó íå ïðèñòàâàë, îíè âñå ñàìè ñ ðàäîñòüþ äåëàëè. Í-äà… Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, â 11 ëåò ìåíÿ îòïðàâèëè â Õîãâàðòñ. Äà ÿ îñîáî è íå ñîïðîòèâëÿëñÿ, ïðèçíàòüñÿ, âñåìåðíîå îáîæàíèå äîìàøíèõ ìíå ñòàëî óæå íåìíîãî íàäîåäàòü. Õîòåëîñü ÷åãî-òî íîâåíüêîãî. Â Õîãå, êàê âûÿñíèëîñü, òîæå ìîæíî áûëî æèòü äîñòàòî÷íî íåïëîõî, íî åñòåñòâåííî, óæå ïî-äðóãîìó. ß áûñòðî ïðîñåê, ÷òî æàëåòü ìåíÿ òàì îñîáî íèêòî íå áóäåò è ïîýòîìó ïðèìåíèë îäèí èç îñíîâíûõ ïðèíöèïîâ – ðàçäåëÿé è âëàñòâóé. Ìàëôîé è êîìïàíèÿ – ñàìîóâåðåííûå èíäþêè, èì ïàðó ðàç ïîääàêíåøü â íóæíûé ìîìåíò è âñå, îíè òâîè, îñòàëüíûõ æå ïðîùå ïðîñòî íå çàìå÷àòü, âîò åùå, ñî âñåìè çäîðîâàòüñÿ – çäîðîâüÿ íå õâàòèò. Äà, Ìàðîäåðû… Ýòî êîíå÷íî ïðîáëåìà. Áûëà ïîíà÷àëó (äîâîëüíî óñìåõàåòñÿ)….À ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, áåç âðàãîâ òîæå êàê-òî íåèíòåðåñíî. Â êîíå÷íîì èòîãå ó ìåíÿ õâàòàëî óìà äåëàòü ïàêîñòè â òèõóþ, â ðåçóëüòàòå âëåòàëî âñåãäà èì, à ìåíÿ îêðóæàë îðåîë ýòàêîãî ìó÷åíèêà, áåçâèííîé æåðòâû æåñòîêèõ Ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ. Â ðåçóëüòàòå ó îêðóæàþùèõ, îñîáåííî ó ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé è äåâ÷îíîê, âîçíèêàëî äèêîå æåëàíèå ìåíÿ, áåäíîãî, óòåøèòü è îáëàñêàòü, ÷òî óæå ñàìî ïî ñåáå ïðèÿòíî. Êñòàòè, ñ ìåðçàâöåì Áëýêîì ÿ ïîòîì ðàñêâèòàëñÿ. Äóìàåòå, ñ ÷üåé ïîäà÷è îí â òþðÿãó çàãðåìåë? Åæó ïîíÿòíî áûëî, ÷òî îí Ïîòòåðîâ íå âûäàâàë, îí äàæå íå áûë õðàíèòåëåì ñåêðåòà (ìíå ëè, ïðàâîé ðóêå Òîìà, ýòîãî íå çíàòü!). À ÷òî äåëàòü? Íà âîéíå êàê íà âîéíå. Áûâàþò ðàíåíûå, áûâàþò óáèòûå.

Â öåëîì, â Õîãâàðòñå áûëî ñîâñåì íåïëîõî, òîëüêî çàíóäíî.

Êàêèå óïèâàþùèåñÿ ñìåðòüþ? À, ñòàðèíà Òîì è êîìïàíèÿ. Äà, òóò ÿ çäîðîâî ïîâåñåëèëñÿ, äî ñèõ ïîð ïðèÿòíî âñïîìíèòü. Ñâîáîäà íåîãðàíè÷åííàÿ, íèêòî íàä äóøîé íå ñòîèò è íå óêàçûâàåò, äåëàé òî, íå äåëàé ýòî (Ñíåéï êîãî-òî ïåðåäðàçíèâàåò). Äà ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ýòî âñå äëÿ ìîåãî æå áëàãà, äà òîëüêî ëó÷øåå, ÷òî ìîæíî äëÿ ìåíÿ ñäåëàòü, ýòî îñòàâèòü ìåíÿ â ïîêîå. Äà ñèäèòå, äåâóøêà, ñèäèòå, ê  âàì ýòî íå îòíîñèòñÿ… Â îáùåì, òî åùå áûëî âðåìÿ. Ïîãîíè, äóýëè, ïðèêëþ÷åíèÿ, ïüÿíêè, ãóëÿíêè, è…(íó, â îáùåì, âàì åùå ðàíî îá ýòîì çíàòü). Äà, êîíå÷íî, ïðèõîäèëîñü ó÷àñòâîâàòü â ýòèõ äóðàöêèõ ðèòóàëàõ, íó ÷òî ïîäåëàòü, åñëè óæ Òîìà òàê ïåðåêëèíèëî íà ìèðîâîì ãîñïîäñòâå. ×òî? Êëÿòâó íà âåðíîñòü? À, íó äà, äàâàë, êîíå÷íî. À êàê æå áåç ýòîãî…Íó è ÷òî? ß ñâîåìó ñëîâó õîçÿèí, ñàì äàë, ñàì è âçÿë. Õåõ… Ïðîùå íàäî íà æèçíü ñìîòðåòü, ïðîùå.

Äà, ñëàâíûå áûëè äåíüêè…À ÷òî ïîòîì,  à ïîòîì ÿ, âèäèìî øåñòûì ÷óâñòâîì ïî÷óÿë, ÷òî ïîðà óäèðàòü. Äà, ÿ âñåãäà áûë ñîîáðàçèòåëüíûì (ñàìîäîâîëüíî) . Òîììè ÿâíî çàèãðàëñÿ è ñàì  íàïðîñèëñÿ íà êðóïíûå íåïðèÿòíîñòè, à ìíå âîâñå íå óëûáàëîñü ðàñõëåáûâàòü âñþ ýòó êàøó. Íó âîò òîãäà ÿ è ïîäóìàë, åñëè íàøó òåïëóþ êîìïàíèþ ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî ðàçãîíÿò, êóäà ìíå ëó÷øå âñåãî ïîäàòüñÿ? Åñòåñòâåííî, ê Äàìáëäîðó. Ñòàðèê åùå â øêîëå ÿâíî ïèòàë êî ìíå ñëàáîñòü (äà, ÿ óìåþ íðàâèòüñÿ ëþäÿì), è ãîâîðÿò, òàê ïåðåæèâàë, òàê ïåðåæèâàë, êîãäà ÿ, âûñîêîïàðíî ãîâîðÿ, «ïåðåøåë íà òåìíóþ ñòîðîíó». Äà Àëüáè ïðîñòî íèêîãäà íå óìåë ïî íàñòîÿùåìó ðàçâëåêàòüñÿ. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, â ñëîæèâøåéñÿ ñèòóàöèè òîëüêî îí ñìîã áû îáåñïå÷èòü ìíå êîìôîðò è áåçîïàñíîñòü. Ïðèøëîñü èäòè íà ïîêëîí. Íó, êîíå÷íî, îáðàçíî ãîâîðÿ. Íà ñàìîì äåëå ÿ ðàçûãðàë òàêóþ ñöåíêó, ÷òî ëþáî-äîðîãî âñïîìíèòü. Îïðåäåëåííî, âî ìíå ïðîïàë ãåíèàëüíûé àêòåð. Ýïèçîä «âîçâðàùåíèå áëóäíîãî ñûíà» áûë ñûãðàí áåçóïðå÷íî. Åñëè áû ìàããëû ýòî âèäåëè, îíè áû ñîâåðøåííî òî÷íî äàëè ìíå ýòîãî, íó êàê åãî òàì, Êàñïåðà.. àõ äà, ñïàñèáî, Îñêàðà. Äà ñðàçó øòóê äåñÿòü. Íî ýòî âñå öâåòî÷êè ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ ìîåé ðå÷üþ íà ñóäå. Âîò òóò çàë ïðîñòî ðûäàë. Òîëüêî ïðåäñòàâüòå: áëåäíûé þíîøà ñ ïîòóõøèì âçîðîì, âèäíî, ÷òî äåðæèòñÿ èç ïîñëåäíèõ ñèë è âåñü ñâåò åìó íå ìèë, òåì íå ìåíåå ìóæåñòâåííî áåðåò ñåáÿ â ðóêè è òèõèì, ïðåðûâàþùèìñÿ â íóæíûõ ìåñòàõ ãîëîñîì ïîâåñòâóåò î ñâîåé íåëåãêîé äîëå â ñòàíå ×åðíûõ Ñèë. Êàê îí òðàãè÷åñêè çàáëóæäàëñÿ, êàê ïîòåðÿë ñìûñë æèçíè, êàê îò÷àÿííî ñëåäèë çà ëîðäîì Âîëäåìîðòîì (âîò òóò îñîáî íåðâíûå áàðûøíè çàøëèñü â èñòåðèêå: êàêîé îòâàæíûé ìàëü÷èê!). Äî ñèõ ïîð ñîáîé ãîðæóñü! Ïðîñòî ïîðàçèòåëüíî, äî ÷åãî æå äîâåð÷èâû áûâàþò ëþäè….Íó òóò óæå áûëî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî ìíå ïðÿìàÿ äîðîãà çà íàäåæíûå ñòåíû Õîãâàðòñà. Äà, íåêîòîðûå èç ìîèõ ïðåæíèõ ñîáóòûëüíèêîâ, íåñîìíåííî, î÷åíü õîòåëè áû ñî ìíîþ ïîîáùàòüñÿ, íó äà êòî èì äàñò òàêîé øàíñ! Âîò äóðà÷üå. Äî ïîñëåäíåãî êðè÷àëè î ñâîåé âåëèêîé ïðåäàííîñòè Òîììè, âîò è äîêðè÷àëèñü. Äî Àçêàáàêà. Òóäà èì, ñîáñòâåííî ãîâîðÿ, è äîðîãà. Íå ëþáëþ ôàíàòèêîâ.

Òàê âîò, îêàçàâøèñü ñíîâà â øêîëå, ÿ ïîíà÷àëó ïðèóíûë, à ïîòîì îãëÿäåëñÿ è ïîíÿë, ÷òî òóò, îêàçûâàåòñÿ, òîæå ìîæíî î÷åíü íåïëîõî æèòü.  Âî-ïåðâûõ, íèêòî íå ìåøàåò ýêñïåðèìåíòèðîâàòü ñ çåëüÿìè. ß âåäü, ïîìèìî âñåãî ïðî÷åãî, åùå è òàëàíòëèâûé àëõèìèê. Òèøü äà ãëàäü. Âî-âòîðûõ, âñåãäà åñòü íà êîì ñîðâàòü ïëîõîå íàñòðîåíèå, áëàãî, ìíîãî âîêðóã äåòèøåê êðóòèòñÿ (êñòàòè, òåðïåòü íå ìîãó äåòåé), íàä êîòîðûìè ìîæíî âïîëíå áåçíàêàçàííî ïîèçìûâàòüñÿ. Ïëþñ êî âñåìó ñ ïîäà÷è Äàìáëäîðà ìåíÿ æàëååò òåïåðü âåñü ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêèé ñîñòàâ, òàê ÷òî ìíå ñõîäÿò ñ ðóê ëþáûå ôîêóñû. «Àõ, áåäíûé ìàëü÷èê, îí è òàê íàñòðàäàëñÿ â æèçíè, äàâàéòå áóäåì ñíèñõîäèòåëüíû» à ìíå òîëüêî òîãî è íàäî. Òîëüêî âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ñëåäóåò íå çàáûâàòü ïîääåðæèâàòü èìèäæ ñòðàäàëüöà è âñå áóäåò òèï-òîï.

È íàêîíåö, æåíùèíû. Âû æå, áàáû –  óäèâèòåëüíûå äóðû. Äà ëàäíî, ÿ íå âàñ êîíêðåòíî èìåë â âèäó, ÿ â îáùåì. Âîò íå ïîíèìàþ ÿ íåêîòîðûõ ìóæ÷èí.  Ïåñíè êàêèå-òî ïîþò, öâåòû äàðÿò è ò. ä. Ãëóïîñòè âñå ýòî! Ãëó-ïîñ-òè! Åñòü ñïîñîá íàìíîãî ïðîùå. Âàì æå êòî íðàâèòñÿ? Òàèíñòâåííûé ãåðîé, æóòêî âåñü èç ñåáÿ íåñ÷àñòíûé è íèêåì íå ïîíèìàåìûé. À ïîä ãëûáîé ëüäà – ÷óòêîå è ëþáÿùåå ñåðäöå, êîòîðîå òîëüêî âàñ è æäåò, è òîëüêî âû ñïîñîáíû ðàñêîëäîâàòü ñïÿùåãî ïðèíöà è óâîëî÷ü â çàîáëî÷íûå äàëè. Äà ðàäè áîãà. Êòî áû âîçðàæàë. Íî – òîëüêî íà îäíó íî÷ü (íó ëàäíî, íà äâå – åñëè î÷åíü õîðîøåíüêàÿ). À ïîòîì –  ïðîñòè-ïðîùàé, ëþáèìàÿ, æèçíè áåç òåáÿ íå ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, íî íå ìîãó ïîäâåðãàòü òåáÿ ñìåðòåëüíîìó ðèñêó. Èáî âîò òàêîé ÿ ïëîõîé, à òû áåëàÿ è ïóøèñòàÿ. Íó òóò, êîíå÷íî, ñëåäóåò èçîáðàçèòü íåçåìíûå ñòðàäàíèÿ, ÷òî, åñòåñòâåííî, äëÿ òàêîãî ãåíèàëüíîãî àêòåðà, êàê ÿ, äåòñêèé ëåïåò. Îáû÷íî ñðàáàòûâàåò. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå äî ñèõ ïîð íàêëàäîê íå áûëî. Äà âñå îíè îäèíàêîâû – Ìþðèýëü, Ëîðåëü, Àííàáåëü…È ýòà âîò, çàáûë, êàê çîâóò, äà, âïðî÷åì íåâàæíî. Êñòàòè, âñå ýòè âàøè àâòîðøè ôèêîâ – áåççàñòåí÷èâûå ëãóíüè. ß íèêîãäà, ñëûøèòå, íèêîãäà íå ñïàë íè ñ ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿìè, íè, óïàñè Ìåðëèí, ñî ñòóäåíòêàìè. Íà ìîé âåê æåíùèí è çà ïðåäåëàìè øêîëû õâàòèò. Ê òîìó æå íèêîãäà íå ñëåäóåò ãàäèòü â ñâîåì äîìå

-Ìèëûé, ïî÷åìó òû õìóðèøüñÿ, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü?

-Ïðîñòè, ýýý (êàê æå åå âñå-òàêè çîâóò), ðîäíàÿ. ß äîëæåí èäòè. È íå óäåðæèâàé ìåíÿ, ïðîøó (ýé, óáåðè ðóêè. Ëó÷øå áû òû íî÷üþ òàêóþ àêòèâíîñòü ïðîÿâëÿëà.).Ïîéìè, òû ñëèøêîì ìíîãî çíà÷èøü äëÿ ìåíÿ, ÷òîáû òàê ðèñêîâàòü. Ýòî áûëà ëó÷øàÿ íî÷ü â ìîåé æèçíè (òàê, åùå ïîáîëüøå èñêðåííîñòè, òùàòåëüíî ñêðûâàåìîãî òðàãèçìà, ïÿòü áàëëîâ, Ñåâåðóñ), ÿ íèêîãäà òåáÿ íå çàáóäó (êàê âàì êàæåòñÿ, íå ñëèøêîì ïðèòîðíî? Õîòÿ â òûñÿ÷à ïåðâûé ðàç òðóäíî áûòü îðèãèíàëüíûì. Íó âñå, ïîðà ñâàëèâàòü)

-Òû åùå ïðèäåøü?

Íå çíàþ…(äîëãàÿ ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíàÿ ïàóçà). Åñëè áóäó æèâ…

Âñå, ñâîáîäà. Êàê æå õîðîøî íà ñâåæåì âîçäóõå! ×òî áû îáî ìíå íå ãîâîðèëè, ÿ ëþáëþ óòðî. Çàêóðèòü íå õîòèòå? (ñ íàñëàæäåíèåì çàòÿãèâàåòñÿ). Äà, âîò åùå ìèíóñ Õîãâàðòñêîé æèçíè – íè ïîêóðèòü ïî íîðìàëüíîìó, íè âûïèòü. Ïðèõîäèòñÿ, êàê øêîëüíèêó, øèôðîâàòüñÿ. À ÷òî ïîäåëàåøü – íàäî ñîáëþäàòü èìèäæ. Íó äà ëàäíî, ìíå òî ãðåõ æàëîâàòüñÿ, îñîáåííî ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ ìîèìè «áûâøèìè ëó÷øèìè äðóçüÿìè» (ïðîèçíîñèòñÿ ñ íåïåðåäàâàåìîé èçäåâêîé). Íó òàê âîò, âñåì õîðîøî â Õîãå, òîëüêî ñêó÷íîâàòî. Êñòàòè, ÿ òóò ñëûøàë, ÷òî Òîììè âåðíóëñÿ? Ïðàâäà! Âîò è ÷óäíåíüêî. Íàäî áóäåò ê íåìó ñìîòàòüñÿ, îòäîõíóòü, ðàçâåÿòüñÿ íà ïàðó äåíüêîâ. Àõ äà, êîíå÷íî, ñ ðèñêîì äëÿ æèçíè âûïîëíÿòü çàäàíèå Äàìáëäîðà. ×òî? Åñëè íå ïðèìåò? Äà êóäà îí äåíåòñÿ. Â êðàéíåì ñëó÷àå, ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðèäóìàþ. ß æå óìíûé. È õèòðûé. À, âîò è ñòåíû çàìêà (âûáðàñûâàåò îêóðîê). Íó âñå, ñïàñèáî, ÷òî ïðîâîäèëè. Êñòàòè, äåâóøêà, à ÷òî âû äåëàåòå ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì? Íå õîòèòå ñêðàñèòü ìóæåñòâåííîìó áîðöó çà ìèð âî âñåì ìèðå, âîçìîæíî, ïîñëåäíèå ÷àñû ïåðåä òåì, êàê îí îòïðàâèòñÿ â ëîãîâî ×åðíîãî Ëîðäà?


End file.
